Ocean Palace
Ocean Palace – drugi poziom w Sonic Heroes. Remake tego poziomu pojawił się również w grze Sonic Generations. Opis Ocean Palace to siedziba starożytnej cywilizacji, położona nad morzem. Z wody wyrastają biało-czerwone budowle, po których porusza się gracz. Przeszkody pojawiające się na tym poziomie to podwójne drzwi, które gracz może zniszczyć tylko uderzając w nie za pomocą postaci specjalizującej się w mocy. Innymi przeszkodami są kamienne czerwono-białe klocki, spadające niekiedy z kolumn na których są zawieszone i mogące zranić gracza przy spadaniu. Mogą być również zniszczone przez postacie mocy. Poruszanie się po poziomie ułatwiają wiatraki, wznoszące gracza w górę i armaty, pozwalające przebywać duże odległości. Ikonicznym miejscem w Ocean Palace są gigantyczne żółwie, dźwigające na swoich plecach platformy, porośnięte trawą, po których gracz się porusza. Pod koniec poziomu, gracz będzie musiał uciekać przed toczącymi się kołami, nabitymi kolcami. W miarę jak gracz będzie poruszał się dalej, będzie go goniło coraz więcej kół (maksymalnie trzy naraz), aż dotrze do ostatniej bramy pałacu, gdzie poziom się kończy. Misje Team Sonic Team Sonic przechodzi cały poziom od początku do końca. Ich celem jest ucieczka ze starożytnych ruin. *Normalna misja: Ucieknij ze starożytnych ruin! *Dodatkowa misja: Dotrzyj do celu w mniej niż 5 minut! }} Team Dark Team Dark przechodzi cały poziom od początku do końca, spotykając na swojej drodze znacznie więcej przeciwników niż inne drużyny. Ich celem jest ucieczka ze starożytnych ruin. *Normalna misja: Ucieknij ze starożytnych ruin! *Dodatkowa misja: Zniszcz 100 przeciwników }} Team Rose Team Rose posiada bardzo mocno ukróconą i uproszczoną wersję poziomu. Pomija się u nich początek poziomu. Team Rose kończy tuż po przejściu sekcji z gigantycznymi żółwiami. *Normalna misja: Znajdź ruiny pływające w morzu! *Dodatkowa misja: Zbierz 200 pierścieni! }} Team Chaotix Team Chaotix otrzymuje od swojego klienta kolejną misję. Tym razem muszą zakraść się do wnętrza pałacu i uratować zamkniętego w metalowej klatce Chao. Pomija się u nich początek poziomu. Koniec znajduje się tuż przed wejściem do sekcji z toczącym się kołem. *Normalna misja: Uratuj porwanego Chao! *Dodatkowa misja: Uratuj porwanego Chao unikając wykrycia! }} Boss Bossem poziomu jest Egg Hawk - latający robot Eggmana przypominający jastrzębia. Boss posiada karabin maszynowy w dziobie, a także dwa Egg Pawny z karabinami na stanowiskach w szponach. Egg Hawk strzela w gracza seriami pocisków. Kiedy walka przenosi się na plażową wysepkę, Egg Hawk ląduje i zaczyna się obracać, strzelając dookoła pociskami. Można go zniszczyć uderzając w dowolny segment. Zniszczenie śmigieł na jego skrzydłach bardzo go osłabi. Muzyka }} W innych grach Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games zaśnieżone Ocean Palace połączone z Seaside Hill pojawia się jako fragment trasy indywidualnego i drużynowego Dream Alpine. Sonic Generations W grze Sonic Generations Ocean Palace jest włączone w poziom Seaside Hill, który w tej grze stanowi odświeżoną wersję z Sonic Heroes. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic London Gameplay 438.png|thumb|Ocean Palace w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Ocean Palace jest miejscem w którym rozgrywa się Dream Fencing. Zawodnicy walczą ze sobą na kwadratowej arenie zawieszonej nad wodą. W tle można dostrzec również same ruiny pałacu. Co jakiś czas na arenie może się także pojawiać pojedynczy Egg Pawn lub Egg Flapper, który będzie utrudniał walkę. Gracz musi strącić swoich oponentów do wody lub sprowadzić ich pasek zdrowia do zera. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Ocean Palace pojawia się pod nazwą Temple Zone i jest częścią niekończącej się trasy w tej grze. Ciekawostki * Muzyka z tego poziomu jest popularniejsza niż sama plansza. W Sonic Dash, gdy gracz znajdzie się w białych ruinach, do biegu przygrywa muzyka z poziomu, to samo jest w Sonic Generations. * Przez błędy w grze, niektóre filary, które miały przeszkadzać graczowi nie odgrywają swojej roli. * Poza dodatkową misją drużyny Chaotix, można przejść planszę bez używania postaci specjalizującej się w szybkości. * W Sonic Generations, podczas jazdy bobslejem w Ocean Palace, Sonic potrafi napędzić go sam, podczas gdy w Sonic Heroes potrzeba było do tego trzech osób. * Muzyka z tej gry pojawia się w grze Sega Superstars Tennis. Kategoria:Tematyka wybrzeża Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Heroes